Serendipity
by creativemind111
Summary: Bella's a new vamp, she first lives with the Denali clan,but then gets sent to live with the Cullens,Edward has a girlfriend,will a love still blossom?The Cullens set out on another journey that will change their lives--Forever.Derek and Sophia are in her
1. Persuasion

Most of these characters belong to Miss Stephanie Meyer.

Enjoy aneewayz.

* * *

"Bella, it's not that big of a deal, you'll be fine, they're kind people and one of our closest families," Tanya said soothingly, but you could tell she was getting frustrated. She, Kate and Irina had been trying to convince me to go to Forks and live with some vegatarians, named 'Cullen'. 

"You hate me," I whimpered, my bottom lip trembling, "That's why you're sending me away."

She seethed in through her teeth, out of frustration, she finally let it all out, "Bella, we're sending you there for your own benefit...So you can enjoy an learn more about being a vampire, about your control, they're all wonderful vampires, they know even more than us and that will help you."

I looked at her and sighed, I guess I could always come back if I didn't like it, "Anything I should know about them?" For the first time in days, I saw her smile, her long strawberry blonde hair, her eyes and her full lips smiled, because she knew I had just agreed to go.

She then automatically launched into a conversation about the Cullens, pretty soon the rest of the coven, except Eleazar and Carmen, they went hunting in Canada. Out of those forty-five minutes I learned many intesting things about the Cullens;

Carlisle had compassion and after being changed in 1663, when he was 23, he took about 300 years out of his life, to go to school to study medicine and perfect his technique all to become immune to human scent. It was worth it, now he was a successful doctor.

Esme, his mate, had the ability to love passionately and expressed it through her love to her "children" or the rest of their coven. Which was good for her because she had lost her unborn child when she was human. During her spare time she loved to restore old houses or buildings, usually for musuems or for them to live in.

Of course their is one shallow person of the family, in their case it was the hot-headed Rosalie, "She's nice once you get to know and understand her!" Irina protested. Rosalie was basically in love with her self, but still, everyone has to have a hobby, in Rose's case, she loved to restore cars, "Who do you think restored my Camero?" Kate smiled.

To calm Rosalie and her fiery temper, there was her mate, Emmett, they all laughed as they explained that Emmett would embarass them as fast as Rosalie's temper lit. They also said that I would be able to identify him easily, because of his steel arms, after all, he did bring his strength with him!!!

"How do they get so much money!?!" I interjected, "and so easily too!" I mean, with the restoration, bills, the cars... They spent more money than our coven (not that I've been here long enough to find out) were did they rogb banks? That's when they burst out laughing, Kate giggled as she said, "There are many ways, but their main reason is Alice." Alice was their psychic, she used her talents for many things, one of them I might add was predicting the stock market. Her efforts are rewarded though, she was a major shopaholic and always hyper.

To calm her, was her mate, Jasper, he was an empath and could control our emotions. He was **one** of the family scholars. His rival was Derek, oh yeah, they were in competition in everything having to do with with studies, whether it was something as simple as law or medicine, or complicated as translation of the ancestry of Ye old French or cartography of the old Jerusalem(know known as Islam).

Derek had the ultimate defense of the family, he could put up a physical shield, that was invisible to the naked human or vampire eye. His mate, Sophia, however, was the ultimate, offense of the family, she could control your mind, although she didn't use a lot (due to the orders from Carlisle) she sometimes let it "slip" as she claimed.

Then they got to Edward, apparently he was quite a hit withthe Denali women, Edward had been changed when he was 17 and had been along since then. Another quality that had made him so "babe-a-licous" as Tanya said was that he was a mind reader.

They finished as Cameron and Eleazar came back, they looked at us, sprawled all over the living room, Eleazar smirked, "Finally came out of the room squirt?"

I growled at him, "I came out under quite a few circumstances."

"Ha, just make sure you're not here in the morning!!!" he said jokingly.

Cameron gave me a motherly smile as she and Eleazar walked up the stairs, they were followed by Irina who squeezed me into a hug, "Good night." , then Kate kissed me on the forehead, "Be good," then Tanya, who I would miss the most, she gave me a cell phone and said, "Call us with this when you get settled in, "I'll miss you."

"Me too," I said barely a whisper.

I took a last look of the room and ran out, then looked at the house once again, then ran to Washington before I changed my mind.

I was going to miss this place.

* * *

So what did you think??? 

I hope its not like a lot of stories, please rate and commnent!!!

Sorry for grammar mistakes, that reminds me, would anyone like to be my editor, school work has picked up and I hadn't had a lot of time to edit so I put this one out before it got even more busy. So PM me so I can "hire" you.

Thanx!!!

creativemind111


	2. Introductions

Okay Chapter 2!!!

Please review!!

Thank you readers and commenters!

* * *

Edward's POV 

Everyone was surprised to hear that we would have a new addition to the family, well, Alice squealed with joy, "I'll finally have a shopping buddy!!!" Phoebe rolled her eyes and leaned in my ear to whisper, "More like a doll," I snickered and squeezed her hand. Our new sister was due here any minute, we all waited in the living room, but then 10 minutes past from eight, then 15, even 30 minutes...

"Maybe something came up?" Sophia's eye brows raised.

"Mayb--" Alice started, then her eyes glazed over, all of us exchanged glance, Alice was having another vision:

_We're in the meadow, there is another vampire sitting in the center and..._

_She was beautiful._

_Her long brunette hair fluffed in the wind, her face features perfect in every way, her eyes was gold like all of ours, but something was different, something about her was different, some thing inside, not visible from the outside. Her face, despite her looks, looked sad, like remembering something about her past that was depressing. _

Yet, she was beautiful, even for a vampire, I could barely feel Phoebe tugging on my sleeve, asking if I was okay.

"Edward!" Alice said urgently, "Let's go!!" I turned to see my family getting up to go to her, Phoebe gives me an impatiently look and grabs my hand forcefully an tugs me to my feet.

* * *

Bella's POV 

I couldn't make it.

I just couldn't, I didn't know why, I had managed to cross the border without breaking down and sobbing, but after I saw the "Welcome to Fork's" sign, I lost it. I managed to find an isolated area where I could cry my tearless sob. I had just finished, when I caught new scent, no, 10 new scents, it was the Cullens. Wait, didn't Tanya and the others say that there were 9 Cullens?

Before I could harvest any more thoughts they all emerged in the clearing, as a reflex, I crouched, ready to attack if necessary.

"Hello," said a blonde vampire, he was tall and despite my reaction,his expression was calm, from Irina's description, he must have been Carlisle, "You must Isabella."

"Bella," I said, then flinched as I looked away, surely my sudden correction wouldn't get me hit in the face, I took my chances and turned to look at him, his face wasn't anger, but understanding, I relaxed my crouch and straightened my clothes. "Welcome to Forks, I'm Carlisle," one point for me, I smiled timidly, not liking the attention and managed to produce a very soft, "Thank you."

A women with dark curly hair stepped up next to him, she had a silent movie era about her and had a warm smile, I blinked, this must have been Esme, "Welcome dear, please make yourself at home here," I nodded, her eyes became slightly worried, although her smile did not falter, "I'm Esme, Carlisle's mate."

I was right again, in my mind I breathed a sigh of relief that I had gotten through two introductions without being hit, unconsciously I spoke aloud, "The Denali clan spoke so highly of you, I feel as though I already know you already." That got quite a few surprised expressions, they exchanged glances then finally one spoke up, "Oh yeah? What did they say about me?" one called out, he was rather big and had arms like steel bands, I could automatically tell that this one was Emmett.

"That you would embarrass me within the five seconds I've been here," I mumbled looking at the ground, the next thing I knew I was being lifted up into a big bear hug, "That's right!! And you're my next victim." he growled playfully, I smiled and involuntarily let out a laugh, I could see everyone relax as they heard that I actually made a response.

He set me down and a beautiful blonde vampire stepped out, she was without a doubt the most gorgeous than all the vampires I had ever seen, remembering Kate's advice I smiled and said, "Ah, the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen, Kate wasn't kidding, hello Rosalie," she looked at me surprised for a split second then gave me a smile, and stepped up next to her husband, "Tell Kate thank you," she said.

I turned to might to find a pixie like vampire grinning at me, she had short cropped hair and had knowing eyes, "Hi Bella!! I'm Alice and we're going to have loads of fun together! Do you like shopping? Let's go together on Saturday, okay?" Before I could respond, I saw a hand rest on her shoulder and behind Alice was a tall lean, honey blond hair like Carlisle, he must have been Jasper, the empath, "Alice, let's start with 'Hi' first okay?" he looked at me sheepishly, I smiled back, but I liked Alice's mood-- it seemed natural, for her anyway.

"Thanks Alice," I said even though shopping didn't mean much to me, "I'd loved to go."

"Oh no," called a voice behind the couple, "Now she'll never leave you alone."

"Shut up Derek!! Don't scare her away now!!" Alice said still smiling, as she and Jasper stepped aside for me to see a tall, but not as tall as Jasper or Emmett, dirty blonde vampire who was smirking, in a way, he looked like a singer or an actor, well, at least more than the rest of them.

"Hey squirt, you're our new sis huh?" he said looking down at me, no doubt sizing me up.

"Derek be nice," said the vampire next to him, she had a sweet smile, long brown curly hair that framed her heart shape face beautifully, she must have been his mate, Sophia, "Hi Bella, I'm Sophia and this bully, is Derek, my mate."

They all became silent as I stepped back to meet the last Cullen and the new vampire, when I saw his face, my whole world stopped. Only one thought remained in my mind:

_Wow Kate's wrong, Rosalie's not the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen._

"Hello, I'm Edward," was all he said, he had a face that screamed mischief, yet easily more beautiful than Rosalie. His bronze hair moved in the wind, his golden god-like eyes bore into my face, he seem to be concentrating on something, he then said something that made me snap out of my spell, "I can't hear your thoughts." Despite the velvety voice, I froze, I had completely forgotten about Edward's powers, I suddenly was glad that he couldn't hear them.

"Y-your powers won't work with me," I stuttered, finally finding my ability to speak.

"May I ask why?" I heard Carlisle say, I reluctantly pried my eyes away from Edward to look at Carlisle, "It's my power, it neutralizes other vampire's powers," I explained I was about to add something, but I decided that I would tell them later, they weren't ready for that part yet.

"I'm Phoebe," said a voice, I suddenly remembered their was a tenth member, I turned to her, she was blonde, her hair was cut in layers, her lips full **(see profile)**, but to me, somehow she wasn't as beautiful as the others, they had all striked me as breathtaking, however, Phoebe, just struck me as, well, inhumainly beautiful like other vampires, but was kind of plain.

"Hi Phoebe," I said smiling.

She returned the smile, but her smile didn't look real, like she was only putting on an act for the others, "I'm Edward's girlfriend." I hid my surprise as I said, "Oh, that's nice."

"Hmm," she said curtly, just as I thought, she didn't like me very much.

At that moment I remembered Tanya and the others, they had meant so much to me, and I had already got the feeling that I wasn't wanted here, so I finally had a reason to go back, I suddenly choked, that alarmed everyone, Esme especially "Are you alright?" she said as she took a step toward me, concerned.

"I'm fine," I cleared my throat, "I'm just going to hunt around a bit," I continued, even though I had hunted earlier, "You know, get to know the grounds a bit, okay?" I said taking a step back.

"Edward will come with you!" interjected Alice, still worried about me.

"No!" I shouted, they all looked at me, "I-I mean, I can find my way around, seriously, I already know the hunting ranges..."

They looked at me for second, then turned to Carlisle, who looked at me then sighed and said, "Alright, just make sure that you know what the hunting ranges are, be safe Bella," he made a signal, they all gave me a good-bye or a look and turned to run back to their home.

I also turned and ran the opposite direction.

I made sure I had a distance, so that they couldn't hear me, then flipped out the cell-phone and dialed the one number I needed...

Home.

* * *

Yay! Three day weekend, I'll take that time to get out another chapter AND start the sequel of Blood Angels, its working title is Arrivederci, but that could change so I'll type out the link in one of my future chapters. 

Thanx readers!

creativemind111


	3. Second Thoughts

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Hello?" the sound of Kate's voice, almost made me break down right then.

"K-kate?" my voice was shaking and I was on the brink of tears, well, if I had any.

"Bella?"she said sounding genuinely confused, I was kind of insulted, hadn't she paid attention when I said that wasn't going to like it here??

"C-can I come home?" I managed to choke out.

"Bella," she sighed impatiently, "Don't be ridiculous, you haven't even given them a chance, did you meet Edward?"

"Yes Kate," I said, "And I made a fool of myself, he probably won't even talk to me. Look at him and look at me, I'm competitively hideous, becoming a vampire couldn't make me more beautiful..."

"Oh you little liar, you know that you even rival Tanya," she scoffed, "He's lucky to have you."

"Who said I wanted him?" I declared, you could hear her laughing at the other end, "We all want him sweetie, but you may be the one to get him..."

I laughed, but then realized something, "Edward has a girlfriend," I said remembering her tell me, no, not telling me, warning me, in a tone that said, _'Stay away!'_.

"What?" apparently Kate hadn't been told that little pice of information either, "Tanya will be interested to hear that, are you sure?"

"Yes!" I cried, "See! I don't even have a reason to stay here!! Besides Ed-- Oh, crap." I just started saying it when I caught his scent, Edward, "Look Kate, we'll talk later, right now I got to go..."

"Be good..." I heard when I closed the cell-phone, I sighed and turned to Edward, he looked rather amused, "Edward," I said shortly, "Eavesdropping on my conversations?"

"Just the interesting ones," he chuckled, "Especially ones that have my name in it."

I could feel the heat rise to my face, if I could have blushed I be beet red by know, "Well, Kate wanted to know about you so..." I couldn't even finish it, not because I was embarrassed, no, that would've been to simple to pass, I couldn't finish because, Edward smiled at me, oh yeah, one simple smile. Simple, but breathtaking, literally, he had the most gorgeous crooked smile that reached his eyes, I could suddenly see why a man-killer of a vampire like Tanya could fall for him.

"C'mon, before I could say anything else," he took my hand, "Let's go..."

* * *

I'm sorry it was so short, I promise the next one will be longer...

The sequel, to Blood Angels is out, thank you for waiting its called,

Arrivederci

You don't have to read the first, but it does help to learn about Sophia and Derek, their past and all.

Thanks to:

dazzle1901, dancingpiggy ,GossipgalMishi, trueVaMpIrE , The REAL Alice Cullen, and DazzleMeRose

For being my first reviewers!! Keep at it!!

creativemind111


	4. Excitement

Here is the longer chapter I promised--

Enjoy.

* * *

Previous Chapter: 

_C'mon, before I could say anything else," he took my hand, "Let's go..."

* * *

_

_He has a girlfriend!!!_ My 'angel' side scolded me, but my 'devil' side on the other hand.. _'What is a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship???? It's not official until marriage and even then, the ring comes right off!!!'_

I ignored that conscience and followed him to the house, it was beautiful.

It was a Victorian style house, a light red, with white frames for the windows, and a green roof. It was so old fashioned, yet graceful and gorgeous in its own way. **(See picture in profile)**

"Welcome to our home Bella!" Alice cried happily from the front porch, the rest of the family was behind her and had a smile on their face., they looked like they were relieved, probably glad that I didn't go on some killing spree in Seattle.

She grabbed my hands and practically dragged me in, that's good because when I saw the inside of their house, I froze, it was more beautiful inside than outside!!!

It was less predictable, than the exterior, very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room, The walls, the high-beamed ceiling. the wooden floors, furniture and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. Yet, the whole room was tied together, matching, not to mention, very pleasant.

They steered me to a couch were I slowly sat down, the rest positioned themselves so they were a half-circle around me, it felt a little awkward with the silence until Sophia spoke up, "What are we doing down here? C'mon let's go show her her room!!!"

Alice's eyes automatically lit up, she hopped up and grabbed be and yanked me up the stairs. We must have went by five million doors, all the same, white, and some even double doored.

She finally stopped at one at the end of the hall. She turned and smiled at me, her face glowing, I couldn't help but smile back, she steered me through the door...

To a room that belonged to a princess.

I couldn't described it, it was an off white walls, hard wood floors, and furniture to go with it. On the walls were beautiful paintings that were hung around the room, they were of nature's different wonders, as if it were taken by professional photographer, but when I got up came closer for a better look, I could see each pictures were done by oil pastel, water colors, oil paintings or different types of tools used to create artworks.

"Sophia's pretty good huh?" Alice giggled, "So do you like it?"

I turned to look at Alice, was she kidding, "I love it! " I squealed, I hugged her.

"I knew you would!" she smiled as she hugged me.

"Aww, ain't that a lovely scene, two girls huggin-- OW!!!" we both turned to see Emmett being dragged away by the ear, by Rosalie, we both chuckled.

"Well!" Alice said finally, "I'll let you get settled in!" she turned and ran out the door calling, "Jasper!! She loved it!"

I laughed as I took a survey of the room, that is until I heard-- "Well, well, enjoy it while you can freak."

I turned to see Phoebe, and this time she didn't have a fake smile, now this expression was real, oh yes, a real mask of anger.

"They're just like this because they feel sorry for you," she sneered, "But you'll be gone, and you'll stay away from me and my family..."

I only stared at her, to be honest, I expected this, "Oh really," my voice ice, "Well, we'll see about that! Now could you get out of my room, I don't want your pig-headedness to contaminate it."

She sniffed, turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

Phoebe's POV 

What did they see in her?

They gave her the room, the room I wanted, the one next to Edward's!!!

All Alice said was, "It'll be convenient... in the future."

What did that mean??

Whatever it meant, I still didn't like her, she was taking everything I wanted, Alice's shopping buddy, Emmett's brotherly love, all of their attention, even Edward was going goo goo gaga for her!

I was prettier!

Upset, I stormed into Rosalie's room, she was looking in the mirror again, her back to me, without turning around she said, "There's a new etiquette for entering, and its called knocking sweetie."

"Why does everyone like her?" I half-yelled, ignoring her comment.

"Phoebe, its okay, its our job to take care of her, and treat her like a little sister." still facing the mirror, experimenting on cosmetics.

"I'm the little sister in this family, but since Alice got that vision of hers, everyone's been treating me differently, even, you," I huffed, "What did she see anyway? Everyone knows!"

"Its nothing okay? Just a regular Alice vision," her voice suddenly changed to annoyance, "Now leave okay? I'm expecting Emmett here any minute now."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I needed to find Edward.

* * *

Alice's POV 

We all loved her.

How could we not? She had an innocence and was kind, not to mention gorgeous. Edward would be happy with her, I smiled to myself, as I cuddled with Jasper, still remembering the vision:

_Edward is sitting with Bella in the middle of their meadow._

_He is holding her hand, she has her head on his shoulder, they looking into the sky at the stars._

_Edward turns to Bella, his eyes full of love, "I love you."_

_She turns and smiles at him, "Funny, I feel the same way."_

"You're not thinking about that vision are you?" growled Jasper, playfully, "Not during our special time."

"I can't help it!" I squealed, "They look so perfect! I'm so excited!"

"I know," he rolled his eyes, "Empath remember? Now take some of that excitement and give it to me!" he whined.

I smiled and snuggled against his chest.

* * *

Edward's POV 

Alice was hiding something from me, I mean, every single time I was around, I heard her blocking her thoughts. Everyone else seemed to know though, they were always thinking about random thoughts as well.

I decided to confront Sophia, I needed answers, now.

* * *

Sophia's POV 

"Sophia," Edward said, as I was painting the mountain ranges, "Can we talk?"

Without looking up from my artwork I asked, even though I had a good idea what this was about, "What about?"

"Well, Alice's vision," looks like I was right, I sighed impatiently, "Look Edward, she saw nothing, just her and Bella, going on a wonderful shopping spree in Seattle."

"Sure," he said sarcastically, he was quiet for a while, long enough for me to turn to see what he was doing, when I did, I saw him staring hard at my face... that snitch!

"Ooohh Edward! Get out of my head! NOW!!!" I yelled, the whole house shaking, I was about to launch myself at him, until I got a better idea, telling myself that breaking Carlisle's rule once couldn't't hurt, I reached inside his head, and "turned off" the section that controlled his mind reading.

He gasp as the thoughts in his head stopped, then it was his turn to be angry, "Sophia! Give it back!"

I smirked, "No, this is your punishment, besides, we can't have you going around trying to dig through people's thoughts! You'll have to wait until we start school." He growled in response, "And don't you dare try to do anything to wreck my things, or else, half of your CD collection will be gone..."

Edward opened his mouth to respond but then came a sing-song voice, "Eddie-kins!!!"

I made a mental note to thank Phoebe later, "Your princess is waiting, Eddie-kins." I snickered, as I turned back to my work.

"I swear Sophia," he threatened as he swiftly left.

"What was that all about?" said a voice in the study.

"Nothing, Derek, just Edward pouting about no being in on the scoop," I replied.

"He'll find out soon enough," he chuckled, returning to read some huge law book about legal marriage.

* * *

Edward's POV 

"Edward!!! Darling!" Phoebe cried, in my mind I let out a groan, great, then I froze.

When had Phoebe changed?

I mean, have I always been so annoyed with her? Was she always this... energetic? No worse than Alice, but somehow this was bothering me, why did I think of her this way all the sudden. Ever since I met Phoebe down at the club, I had been happy, everyone else had approved, Alice had a shopping buddy, Rosalie a fashionista sister, Emmett someone to take care of. I wondered when had I found her _annoying_? Then it struck me:

Could it be _I_, who have changed?

I didn't feel so attracted to Phoebe anymore, I even found her annoying!!!

I panicked, my family would find out and be disappointed in me for breaking her heart, wouldn't they?

"Edward? Hello-o?" she said waving her hand in my face, I caught it with a jerk, "Phoebe, I need some time alone...to think." her face became hurt, a stone of guilt was then set upon my chest.

"Nothing personal," I tried to regain composure, "Just need to think." I looked at the ground, I turned and ran, she didn't follow, but when I turned around, she had a mask of anger, or could it have a been an hallucination?

I didn't know, I just ran to the one place where I could think--

The meadow.

* * *

So I got some comments that said there was a story eerily a like this, so I did some researching, and turns out here was another, very similar, great minds think alike eh? So yeah, there is one like this, I read the other one and don't worry, mind is going to be different!!! 

Thanx

creativemind111


	5. Freedom

One of my lovely reader told me about a song called "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder, it really relates to this story, check it out!

Thank you MidnightWritter for the song, I loved it!!!

creativemind111

p.s. all characters belong to stephanie meyer. Except Phoebe, Sophia and Derek.

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Bella honey, you need to get ready for school," Esme called from outside my door.

"Thanks Esme," I said as I continued to brush my hair, another knock came, "Esme, I already know, I'm getting ready!!" but in bursts... Alice.

"Bella!! Are you ready for scho--" she looks at my outfit, then grabs me and drags me into Sophia's room, "Sophie, I'm going to need to borrow your clothes, okay? Just for now, until I take Bella shopping on Saturday."

"Okay," comes a reply downstairs, "But hurry up!! We're going to be late!"

So in five minutes Alice has totally reconstructed my outfit, and has me sitting in the back seat of Edward's Volvo-- along with him and Phoebe.

I couldn't really feel comfortable with the atmosphere around them, Phoebe constantly kept trying to put her hand upon Edwrad's inner thigh, it was kind of gross actually. It seemed like forever until we reached school.

Everyone piled out of their cars: Alice, Jasper, Derek and Sophia got out of Serena's Mazda Veilside Mazda RX-8, Rosalie and Emmett in her BMW M3 convertible, and Phoebe, Edward and me out of his Volvo.

Edward got out and turned to me, "Hey Bella, I'll talk you to the office--" he was cut off as Phoebe dragged him off, I felt a tug and turned to see Sophia smiling at me apologeticly, "I'll take you instead," she turned to Derek, "Go on without me sweetie." He shrugged as he walked off, as the rest of them did, all the students gawking at them with loathing eyes.

When I stepped out onto the school sidewalk, all eyes were turned on Sophia, it took me a while until I realize that they were also staring at me, I turned to Sophia, "Why are they staring at me?"

She chuckled, "Because you're new, with us and gorgeous." I took a deep breath and turned to the crowd, flipped my hair and smiled, might as well get used to it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Every one, this is Bella Venderci (pronouce it Ved-Der-cHi), she just came in from Italy," he cleared his throat, "She's Carlisle's niece in law."

I smiled to the class, all the male's eyes seemed to glaze over, the girls took one look at them and turned to glare at me, I laughed in my head...

This was going to be more fun than I thought.

* * *

Edward's POV 

"Hey Bella," I started to say once we got out of the car, "I'll talk you to the office--" before I could finish, Phoebe grabbed me and dragged me off. We were around the corner when she finally let go of me, "Phoebe! What was that for?"

She was pouting, "Edward!!! You're suppose to hang out with me before school!!!" she cried as the bell rang.

I rolled my eyes, annoying as ever, "Look Phoebe, I"ll get back to you later on that okay?" I swerved away from her to get to my next class, leaving her alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

Bella's POV 

"Hey, you're Bella right?" a baby-faced human asked, he was blocking the entry way to the cafeteria where I was supposed to meet the others.

Everyone in the hall had their eyes on us, "I"m Mike," he continued, no I noticed some girls staring at us in shock, I almost snorted, so this was the popular guy huh? "No," I smiled sweetly, attempting to charm him, it must have worked because his eyes widened to the size of saucers, "You need to get out of my way." I walked around him to open the door, while he was momentarily frozen.

Passing off the intrution, I saw my new family sitting at the table farthest away from the rest, they too saw me and waved, well, except Phoebe, she looked at me sourly from under all her make-up. I quickly bought a coke and apple, then sat down with them.

"So, how was the first day of school?" asked Emmett, smirking.

"Mmm," I groaned tiredly as I put my head on the table they chuckled.

"It'll get better," Derek said, "In three months." I bolted right up and glared at him, he smiled at me innocently.

'Thanks Derek, I feel so much better."

"You're welcome, sis," he laughed.

We continued to chat about random things, passing the lunch time away, until the bell rang. Then said our good-byes and headed to our class room, I had Biology II, I entered to see, guess who? Edward. He was smiling his crooked smile when he saw me and motioned for me to sit in the empty seat next to him.

I gave my introductions to the class then sat down, I couldn't believe my luck, I glanced at him, he was looking at the teacher, looking like he was interested, but you could tell that he wasn't listening. I smiled and turned to listen to the lecture.

------------------------------

It turns out that Sophia and Jasper had the same period of Gym with me, I knew because I saw Sophia in the locker room and she told me about Jasper, "Yay! Its going to be so much fun!!" she squealed, that is until she saw me trip so many times, "Bella, even for a vampire you tripped, I must have lost count at 25," she laughed and helped me up.

Jasper was in a different class and was on the other side of the field, running the mile, he was way ahead of the others and wasn't breathing hard, while his classmates fought to keep a pace and looked like they were about to be sick.

* * *

Phoebe's POV 

The ride home couldn't go slower.

I had planned a whole night with Edward--

Alone.

He was sure to love me again after tonight, I smiled to myself, he was in for a night of seduction and maybe a little more. Once I was finished with him, he would forget about Bella and realize what a mistake she was and we would send her back to Alaska, it was perfect.

I barely could contain my giggling.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Edward's POV 

After I parked the Volvo in the garage, Phoebe dragged me off to some room in the house, it looked to be one of the unused rooms, but she had totally decorated it and made it into, well, a Valentine's Day store.

"Edward," she said seductively, then pushing me on the bed she forcefully kissed me, I suddenly confirmed what I had been thinking about for days:

**This was wrong.**

Grabbing her wrist I pulled her off of me, her hurt face lasted for two seconds and then became a mask of anger, "What's wrong?" she demanded, "Don't you love me anymore?"

I took a deep breathe, this was my chance to make it right, "No Phoebe, I never said I loved you, I just said I liked you." I then watched as reality sunk in, her face became a mask of rage, way worse than Rosalie's.

"It's her isn't it!?!" she screeched so loud I could've sworn all of Washington could hear, "She's ruined everything!!!!"

I looked at her in disbelief, why had I ever gone out with this creature???

"No Phoebe, its me its not h--" that's when she slapped me, "I hate you Edward!!!" she cried as she ran out the door.

I then was left alone in a room full of blood red, laughing with relief--

It was good to be free.

* * *

She's gone!!! 

And guess what?

**The story's not over yet!!**

creativemind111


	6. Forever

This was a fun chapter to write, enjoy!

* * *

Bella's POV 

I came to my room to find Alice sitting on my bed, looking at some of my clothes. She smiled at me, "Hey Bella! Let's have some fun!" right after she said that, my _'danger'_ radar came on-- the exact one that came on before Kate and Irina cornered me to give me a makeover, I started backing up to the door, "H-hi Alice, I-i'm going to check on, EDWARD!!!" I screamed at the end and started to run down the hall. Unfortunately for me, Alice is pretty fast for her size, she caught up with me in a second and pinned me, "Bella," she said sweetly, "Will you let me do your hair or do I have to call Jasper to hold you down?"

"You're suppose to be my friend!" I growled at her.

"I am! You're going to need this makeover, for the future..." she replied, "Rosalie! Sophia! She said yes!" she called down the hall as she forced me into her room.

"More like she threatened me!" I yelled in response, I heard Emmett's chortles and Derek saying, "Told you so!"

She placed me onto her chair in front of the mirror and started brushing my hair, "So Bella, what do you think about Edward?" she started casually.

"He's been, uh, hospitable, well you've all been," I tried not to think about what Edward and Phoebe were doing after she had dragged him off.

"No, I mean, what do you think about him? Do you... like him?" I laughed, but when I looked at her, her face was serious, "Who wouldn't like him," I laughed nervously.

"Really," Alice said smirking, "Well--"

"Alice!" I heard in the doorway, "Not making Bells uncomfortable, are we?" Sophia laughed as she walked into the room and started to help Alice with my transformation. I silently thanked the heavens that Sophia had come in when she did even though it was one other person to torture me, "I just saw Phoebe storm out," she smiled, she and Alice exchanged glances, it seemed like they knew it was going to happen already, "Huh, really Sophia? Edward must have broken it off..." she chuckled.

I stiffened, they had broken up? Maybe it was because of me! Alice laughed at my expression, "Bella, we all knew it was going to happen, we all had thought Phoebe was like the best sister ever..until I saw her in my vision being terrible to you!"

"Yeah, I even heard it when she came to give you her personal welcome in your room, she should be more quiet," Sophia said shaking her head, "We're sorry Bella. We didn't see it coming, well, most of us didn't."She threw a glance over at Alice who shrugged.

"It's okay..." I said, Alice then turned me around to look at my reflection...

I could barely recognize the girl blinking back at me, she was gorgeous, her hair was curled somehow in the short amount of time that Alice and Sophia had taken, my lips plump and the slight freckles I had on my cheeks actually looked sweet to me, "Ahh Alice, I see." I managed to breathe, Alice giggled and said, "And don't you forget it!' Sophia nodded and turned to me before she left, "By the way Bella, Edward's in his room..." I whipped around to look at her, causing Alice to say, "Yow! Bella! Watch the curls!" Sophia smiled at me innocently and then exited. I glared at the door long after she left, barely noticing Alice putting on the finishing touched to me, finally she smiled, "Perfect." After making put on another one of the new outfits she had bought me, Alice pushed me out of her room, she smiled the same smile that Sophia had given me, "Edward wants to see you." then closed her door.

I now glowered at the shield that now protected my new sister from my complaints I was going to spute and sighed, I then turned to go to my room, ignoring what Alice and Sophia had said, yeah right, I would be the last person Edward would want to see, after all, I had spoiled his and Phoebe's, as awful as she was, happiness. I stopped right outside my door, turned at Edward's door for a second, shook my head and turned the door to enter my room--

Inside was Edward right at the exact same spot that Alice was sitting, this time playing with the cell phone that Tanya gave me, "Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar..." he smirked reading off the names in my address book, "Miss home?"

I didn't respond and just stood there at my door, like an idiot until he got up and walked until he was right in front of me, "Alice got to you huh?" he laughed at my new look, then held out his hand, "Do you want to take a walk?" I took it without thinking about anything else.

He led me outside then turn to talk me, "Hey Bella--" he stopped and looked at something behind me and raised his eyebrows, I turned to to see... The whole family watching from the porch, when they saw that I was watching they hurried to go back to what they were supposedly doing, except Emmett, he gave Edward a thumbs up, which Edward responded to with a scowl. "C'mon let's go somewhere private," he tugged me toward the forest, "Think you can keep up with me?" he smirked.

"Ha!" I laughed, as I took off into the forest...

Tanya had gushed that Edward was the fastest in the family, that was an understatement, he had given me head start but managed to catch up with me within five seconds. Then he led me deeper into the forest, until we reached the place where we first met, the meadow.

We sat down and lay down watching the clouds go by for a while, then he propped himself on one arm and looked at me, "I heard Phoebe wasn't treating you right.." he said apologetically.

I smiled a dry smile, "I managed."

He frowned, "Well, I broke up with her," he paused to see my reaction, I kept my face expressionless, "I know that if she can't treat my **sister** right, then she can't be a part of my family at all..." I almost choked at the sister part, I guess he didn't feel the same way I did.

"It's okay Edward," I managed to say, he shrugged and laid down, we were silent for a while.

"So Bella, do you like school so far?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's okay, I don't think anyone really likes me," I said sarcastically, trying to lighten up the mood, that got him laughing, "If you knew what half of the male population of that school was thinking you wouldn't even joke about that." he said between laughs, "No, I meant, anyone catch your eye?"

"Yes," I sighed, teasing him, "But he's taken."

He looked at me confused even a little hurt, it was quite funny to see, I winked at him, "_one, two, three_" I counted, he then got it and chuckled "So, what would happen if he were suddenly... free?" he sat up again to look me in the eye.

"Well, using any method I could, I would drive all the competition away..." I said casually.

"And?" he grinned and leaned down so his face was inches away from my face, "And then" I rolled him over so I was on top and he was under me, "...I'd take him for myself." I whispered. Then leaned in more so that my hair created a curtain around sides of our faces, I smiled at him one more time and closed the gap between us. It seemed like forever until our lips finally met...

Alice was one sneaky little vampire.

* * *

Hope you liked, don't worry it's not over yet, that is, if you keep reviewing!! 

creativemind111


	7. Baseball

I know it's a little short, I'm sorry, but I'll get a longer one out later.

Thanx!

* * *

Bella's POV 

We ran home hand in hand.

Right after we rushed through the door, Jasper nearly fainted (figuratively speaking) with all the love we were emitted. Alice chuckled at the love of her life, and turned with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Thunderstorm." was all she said.

In a minute we were all outside; Emmett carrying the aluminum bat, Jasper with the bucket of balls and Carlisle the bases.

We took off running into the forest, we ran about twenty miles away, until we hit a huge clearing. We all started to set up, marking the bases, clearing the area and picking teams. The clouds began to roll in and you could hear thunder in the distance. Then we started to chat until Alice called in a loud voice; "Its time!"

Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Sophia started to head out into the field positioning themselves throughout the field; Sophia pitching, Jasper the catcher, Edward and Rosalie in the fields spaced out between the bases.

Alice was the first up to bat , she closed her eyes when Sophia threw the ball and let that it wiz past her, which Jasper caught.

"Ball," Esme said calmly

Sophia cocked her head to the side, smiled at Alice and threw it again, this time Alice hit it. Knowing where it would go she gained to bases before Rosalie got her hand on the ball. Emmett was up next, and unlike Alice, he hit it hard and high, it soared out into the distance, we all watched it disappear. I then looked down at the field to see their reactions and realized that Edward was gone, "Out." Esme called as he emerged with the ball in his glove, grinning at me.

Derek and Carlisle managed to get two more points before Rosalie caught two more outs. I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get a chance two play, Jasper knowing that gave me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, you'll get your turn..." I smiled back.

This time, Alice pitched and Rosalie was batting, she hit it softer than most would so it landed only about fifty feet from second base, but short enough for Emmett not to catch it, she managed to get to first base. Next was Sophia, everyone seemed to nod at Derek who position himself to run where ever Sophia would hit it. She smiled at him for a second then narrowed her eyes, Alice threw the ball-- Sophia managed to hit it straight, chest high, yet fast, Derek ran to where the invisible ball headed and caught it, sliding back two feet before he gained proper balance.

"Out."

"Ow, Sophia, you didn't have to hit it that hard," Derek called.

"I know." Sophia smiled sweetly.

"Sophia hits it fast and low and in that case only Derek can catch it..." Alice explained.

The game continued on, occasionally Esme called them to order, but the thunder rumbled on.

Half an hour later, Carlisle and Esme had headed back because they had wanted some "alone time", Edward's team was winning by three, Emmett was batting, Rosalie was pitching, when Edward appeared in front of me in a protective crouch. As did the rest of my family throughout the whole field, we watched as four figures as they emerged from the dark surrounding forest, their eyes deep red.

"Hello Phoebe," Edward said coldly.

* * *

Like I said, short, but I'll get another one out soon! 

creativemind111


	8. Showdown

I'm sorry the update took so long, but hear it is now, enjoy.

* * *

Previously:

Half an hour later, Carlisle and Esme had headed back because they had wanted some "alone time", Edward's team was winning by three, Emmett was batting, Rosalie was pitching, when Edward appeared in front of me in a protective crouch. As did the rest of my family throughout the whole field, we watched as four figures as they emerged from the dark surrounding forest, their eyes deep red.

"Hello Phoebe," Edward said coldly.

* * *

Edward's POV 

She was back.

I could feel Bella tremble in fear, I gave her a squeeze, there was no way I was going to let Phoebe get a hand on her!

"What do you want?" Alice glared, with more coldness than I had ever heard her speak before.

"Well, hello to you to Alice," Phoebe glared back as she tightened her arm around the vampire next to her. Besides him, she had two other men with her; both were extremely different. One had brown hair, short and cropped, another had black mess of hair, not to mention the shortest out of all of them. All three were glaring at us with hatred, for whatever Phoebe had told them; she had greatly exaggerated. And despite their different features, they had one thing in common, all had blood red eyes holding the need for bloodshed...from us.

Despite the situation we were in, Derek smirked at her company, "Is he your new man toy Phoebe? Or are all of them?"

"Figures she'd be with men," Bella rolled her, trying to lighten up the mood, I chuckled.

"Leave the weak brown haired one to me Orpheus," Phoebe whispered to the blonde, I flared up, but Emmett beat me to it, "We can hear from all the way over here!" he called.

Phoebe smirked, "I know."

"Enough chat," said the brown haired male.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," Emmett replied as he lunged for him, with Rosalie following behind.

Sophia and Derek took off to get the black haired one, Alice and Jasper went for Phoebe's new, as Derek would say 'man-toy', as for Bella and I, we took off after Phoebe.

It was time to end this.

* * *

Emmett's POV 

I charged at the brown haired one, he dodged my attacks and smirked. Rosalie then came up from behind him and pulled his hair back, I took advantage of having his defense down, picked him up and threw him into a tree. He collided into the large evergreen and shattered the trunk into splinters, I laughed, "What's your name? Sloth?". Grumbling as he got up, reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper, Rosalie and I exchanged amused glances, what was he going to do, write an apology note?

"No," he grinned evilly, "Just Icarus." he flicked the paper and it started to propel like a boomerang and as it went, slashed the trees, until he caught it again, "And I control paper.."

He flicked again and it started careening toward Rose, I jumped in front of her blocked it, "Aghh!" I slashed my 'steel' arm, I glared at him. I charged at him again, he did the most incredible thing, he formed a barrier with this paper, one that when I crashed into, it it felt like i was running into a brick wall. I turned around hoping to find Rose, but I couldn't see her anywhere on the field.

Nice time her to ditch the fight. I grit my teeth, _Thanks a lot Rosalie._

I was about to turn when she emerged out onto the field, in her hand were a couple of lighters and knives, brilliant.

"It's still trees," she smiled at me, I could have kissed her.

We took our new weapons and started running around him, lighting the sides of his origami house. When he realized what we were doing he put down his defense and started to run, time to show him who rules these lands, we took our knives and chucked it at him, they missed him, but hit the crease of his pants, pinning him to the tree he was running towards, bulls-eye!

Rosalie and I soon caught up with him, "You're going to pay," he hissed, "You and your family will all pay.."

I ignored him and bowed down to Rosalie both of my arms gesturing to him, "Will you do the honors oh, wise and brilliant one," Rosalie smirked and reached over, took his head and slammed it into the tree, ow, that's going to leave a mark.

Grinning, I took him and started pulling him apart, the sound of nails along the chalk board and screaming was carried with the wind, my guess was that the others had finished their battles as well.

* * *

Jasper's POV 

I had dealt with vampires before, new, just transformed, ones that depended on their strength, but this one, Orpheus, certainly was no newborn that's for sure. He read my moves a millisecond after I had positioned myself. Smiling he did some physical combat with me, confidence was radiating off of him, it was nearly blinding. Alice was standing nearby with her eyes close.

"Is that midget going to fight or not?" he sneered, I growled and quickened my attacks, until suddenly he stopped and turned to Alice and charged at her, I didn't move from my spot as he charged at her with speed-- so Alice was right.

"Time to play shortie," he continued rushing to her not knowing what she had in store for him, Alice disappeared and in a quick flash he was on his back with Alice's heel on his throat. I smiled at her, "You little minx," she grinned back, I walked casually over to them now instead of confidence, he held fear in his eyes. I leaned down and whispered, "Good. You should be afraid." immediately after that we started ripping him up--

Again, just like in Alice's vision.

* * *

Derek's POV 

The black haired one moved like the wind itself, I was this close to getting him suddenly he lifted into the air...Then he was flying.

Great, I get queasy in heights.

I then remembered my wife's power, "Sophia!" I yelled. She nodded and stared up at him, she'll just turn off his power and down will come baby, cradle and all, "I can't!" she cried, "He's to far out of my range!" I couldn't blame her, he was hundreds of feet up in the air, in addition to that he started to levitate objects and started to aim them at-- big whoop.

Us.

I brought up my shield just as the 2 ton rock crashed down on us. I let down my shield and we split up and ran in zig-zags, running through trees, hoping to find anything we could use, when, BAM!

I tripped.

Yes, it happens to us in critical moments too.

Cursing I got up and looked at the stupid thing that was there; our baseball and bat.

Excellent.

"Soph! Over here!" he was still aiming things at Sophia, I put up my barrier around us when she got closer to me. She looked where I had pointed and smiled, "You know me so well."

"Does anyone else?" I responded.

------

Let's take a pause in this important scene; You see Sophia and I has these things called 'Eagle Eyes', meaning we see things in slow motion, it helps in baseball and other sports like that... Now back to our story;

------

I put down my shield and we zoomed out, Sophia got into the stance and waited for my pitch.

The flyer nearly burst out laughing when he saw us, "Going to play a little ball?" he taunted. I smiled and threw it, that grin disappeared as the ball was hit right to his torso. You could hear the breath coming out of him from miles away, "Home run!" I called in an umpire voice. Soon, we got into a rhythm, Sophia and I hit him with balls going 250 miles per hour until he was lowered to a reachable height, Sophia dropped the bat and turned off his power, he dropped like a rock, hey! He was a rock and now... He had nothing to count on.

That's when I rushed him.

* * *

Bella's POV 

Phoebe practically danced away from us. At the beginning of the fight, her face showed that she was at ease, now she was looking behind us, with an expression that was the opposite of before-- nervousness it was obviously a fact that she wasn't confidently that her "coven" would actually win.

"I see," scoffed Edward, "They were just your toys, they all were... Just like Derek said." I smiled, she didn't know what we could do to them.

From then on, it was short and sweet, Phoebe managed to last as long, because she had managed to flit along in the trees in the forest. We managed cornered her and Edward attacked slamming her into a stone boulder, he then turned to me with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, ladies first.." I smiled and leaned to kiss the back of his neck,then together we began tearing her apart.

Emmett and Rosalie started to run around, lighting the remains of our, once were foes. We grabbed all our gear and ran home, once but just once, I turned and looked back at the smoke, filling the sky with the color of victory.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write, so how about it long enough? 

I have a dilemma, I'm not sure if I should continue this series or not...

If yes, I need ideas, if no, I'll end it in the next chapter or so.

Thanx

creativemind111


	9. Temporary Accommodations

I finally got a chapter out!!! Finals were brutal and I never had the time to update... But NOW FINALS ARE OVER!! (tears)

and I can get back to writing (or typing) thanks for waiting!

* * *

Derek's POV 

"We're moving." Carlisle said abruptly.

"What!?!" everyone yelled at once.

"If you let me finish," he continued, "How can we explain to the school that Phoebe has disappeared suddenly? She is still a student at the school..."

We all silently understood, what story could we come up with for Phoebe's absence? I could imagine it now, "O_h yeah Ms. Cope, we kinda killed her in an ugly battle, vampire versus vampire._." Oh yeah, they'll get a load of that one, not knowingly, I snorted out loud, I got a glare from everyone in return.

"I guess their's no choice.." sighed Alice, "Where are we going any way?"

"Well, I have been thinking about that and, I believe it's been a while since we have lived in Maine, but.." he looked at Esme who was just coming in, she was carrying some blue prints, which she looked up from, "I have been looking at these and the house is about out dated and small for our family.." she smiled at Bella, "So we'll have to wait until I can renovate it. It won't be long, we just need to stay somewhere else for about three weeks."

"So, like, where?" Emmett asked.

"I believe," Carlisle said slowly, "That Tanya's is a bit full, she seems to have some visitors, so the only place that comes to mind is...Amelia's.." I stiffened, Sophia gripped my hand tightly. Rosalie hissed and clung to Emmett, while Jasper cringed as he buried his face in Alice's hair. Even Esme's eyes widened.

I saw poor Edward freeze, he always had the worst of it over there.

The only person who had a blank face was Bella, she looked at all of us, questioning our reactions.

"I-isn't there someone else Carlisle?" Emmett gulped.

"No," he said, "Everyone else is either on vacation, have guests, or are nomadic. Amelia's is our only place.." he looked at all of us and sighed, "This decision is final, go pack whatever you need.."

We numbly got up and trugded up the stairs. Though we all wondered what we could possibly pack on our way to hell...

* * *

Bella's POV 

I watched Edward's back as he started look at his CDs, deciding which one to bring along and which one to leave. I took a deep breath and asked, "Edward? Who is Amelia and why was everyone afraid of her house?"

He didn't seem surprise that I had asked that question. He sighed and walked over to the couch and lifted me onto his lap. His eyes were still wary as his lips lifted into a crooked smile that always left me breathless, "Amelia is another vegetarian vampire, who let Carlisle stay with her during his time in Scotland. She wasn't always a animal-drinker, but when Carlisle met up with her, her ways changed, he then left to Voultera soon after that...

"Amelia herself is a nice person. So are her companions, Madeline, Thea and Lillian, but they are a bit..." I nodded signaling him to continue, "Forward." he finished. My eyebrows raised, "Meaning?"

"Well," now he actually a hint of something else in his voice, embarrassment? "They're not afraid to show..uh...public affection." he cleared his throat at the end, "And they're kind of, like--"

"Flirts.." I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter if Rosalie, Sophia or Alice is there, they'll try to charm Emmett, Jasper, Derek.." he confessed, "And me. No matter what we say to them. Gentlemanly or not.." his shoulders sagged a little.

I looked at him for a second and kneeled down in front of him, "Edward..." he looked at me, eyes guarded and ready for scolding, the expression reminded me of a school boy, I smiled, "You'll always love me right? And no matter what, I'll love you too..." doubt shown in his eyes, then comprehension as he grinned, "Forever," and leaned down so our lips could meet...

* * *

Jasper's POV 

I groaned and flopped on the bed.

Through the walls I could hear Rosalie complaining about our future hosts. Alice too was seething with anger, though she didn't wear it on her sleeve like Rosalie did, I started to feel bad for Emmett. Sophia and Derek were as silent as ever as they started to select a few keep-sake items. Derek with dismay and Sophia with a small amount of angst.

"Jazz," Alice crawled on top of me, "You won't cheat on me right?" her face looked like an angel in pain, anxiety hung like a rain cloud above her head. I raised my head and kissed her, "Of course not Alice, you know I won't and believe me, I think you should worry about Emmett. The lecture that Rosalie is giving him is driving him over the edge.." I chuckled.

Alice sighed and hugged me, "I guess I am overreacting a little, but all those women and they don't even give a care or remorse that their actions could hurt someone!" Her eyes flared with disgust, "I just hope that none of makes a mistake that we would regret for the rest of our eternal lives.."

"It's okay, if there's something bad going to happen you'll see it right?"

"I know, but that still doesn't stop me from worrying.." her lips puckered and her brow creased. I smoothed out her hair, "It's going to be alright, this isn't the most difficult situation that we've had to deal with. Though it does make the top ten..." I shuddered.

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always? I mean, six years of human psychology should help..."

Alice laughed and jumped up before I could grab her, "I have to decide what to pack!"

"Alice," I whined, "Don't I get some _reward_ for making you feel better?"

* * *

Bella's POV 

We all slowly got out of our rentals, it was obvious that everyone, even Carlisle, was not eager to stay here for three weeks. Rosalie had been in a bad mood ever since we left our house and had been sulking during out plane ride, because of that many humans avoided us during our transit. Before any of us could say a word I saw Emmett being knocked over by a force. He fell to the ground, Rosalie, only a few inches away, hissed, "Get off Thea!" A dirty blond vampire with shoulder length hair and picked herself off of Emmett. "Hello, Rosalie," she smiled sweetly, Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

Another blond vampire appeared from behind Jasper, she giggled, "Jasper! You came back!" she squeezed him from behind, Alice, with much difficulty, calmly pulled the arms that held Jasper in a tight hug, off, "A nice 'hello' would also be just as inviting Lillian."

"To you Alice, but Jasper may think differently," Lillian winked at Jasper, who kept his face hard and stone.

"Nice to see you again Derek," a brunette vampire casually walked over to Derek and ran her arm down Derek's, "I was beginning to think you forgot about me.."

"Oh, how unfortunate that would have been Madeline," mocked Sophia as tilted her head to the side. They glared at each other with pure resentment, Derek put his arm around Sophia and turned her so their backs were to Madeline. He started to rub her back soothingly. I was starting to see why everyone hated it here so much, if any one of them had touched Edward, I would have felt so much jelou--

"Mmm, Edward. Came back to see me didn't you?" the final of the sisters slithered up to Edward's side, ignoring me and kissing him on the cheek, "I missed you.." Edward was staring straight at her with cold eyes full of caution and wariness, he sighed, "That's enough Amelia." and picked her off of himself.

Amelia turned to Carlisle and smiled, "Nice to see you again Carlisle.."

Carlisle's face remained pleasant, "The pleasure is all mine." Rosalie snorted and headed to the car to unpack her bags. Carlisle ignored her, "This is our new member of our family that I told you about, Bella.." Amelia finally looked at me, for a split second I could see a spark of disapproval, then she smiled; it was as real as Lauren, my old classmate's nose, "Nice to meet you." but when Edward wrapped his arm around me, Amelia could no longer hide any hidden fury, her eyes blazed with jealousy and her mouth formed a sneer. I looked straight at her, not backing down, I was done being scared.

"So, where do we stay?" Emmett asked, carrying a large suitcase. This fight was over, for now.

* * *

Thank you my loyal readers, for waiting, But I am happy to say that my finals are over!! ...well, for now anyway, I'll try to get another chapter on here and "Arrivederci" soon. 

So again thanx for waiting,

creativemind111


	10. Betrayal

Let me apologize in advance because, I haven't updated in like a month and I said I was back, but what do you know? Family stuff got in the way, but hopefully I'm here to stay...

* * *

Bella's POV 

The first few days were chaos, there was no other way to describe it, it was a "Lay off Amelia!" there or "Keep away from Emmett!" here or just a plain old cat fight. Once Carlisle even had to break up one the first night there, it was horrible. Edward and I had rarely time alone, because somehow when things had finally got quiet, Amelia would just pop up out of now where and drag him off. 

We had finally gotten through two weeks, each day with bickering and cursing. We were counting down the seconds when...

Rosalie had had it.

"Thea you slut! Stop going through Emmett's things! There's nothing there that could help you seduce him!" she screeched. Thea smiled, "Why afraid that you can't hold on to him any longer with your fake Barbie blond personality?" That did it.

Rosalie, a fast, strong, bullet, launched herself at Thea. Suddenly their was a hole in the brick wall and the two tearing each other apart...outside.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled as he ran up the drive way, he had just finished hunting, and saw the two vampires going at each other. "Stop Emmett," Carlisle commanded in a clear voice, "You'll only get hurt, Sophia!"

Sophia ran from outside the house, she took one look at the wall and the mess around the property, and sighed. Then turned to the Rosalie and Thea, who had become immobilized.

"Okay you two, knock it off," sighed Amelia, she did paused by Edward and brushed slowly passed him, I rolled my eyes.

"This obviously isn't working out," I said finally pointing our the obvious, "We may have to go..."

Carlisle was silent for moment, "You may be right." Suddenly, there were nine relieved faces, none more relieved than Edward's.

The moment of silent was broken through by Madeline, "Whhaat!?! You can't go! Not when we were getting to know each other so well!!!"

"She's right Carlisle! We were just getting to know Bella!" Amelia input I looked at her with disbelief; she had completely ignored me throughout these two weeks!!

"Liar!" I blurt out. It was returned with an icy glare from four female vampires.

"Even so," Sophia stepped in front of me, shielding me from the cold chill that was emitting from them, "I don't think it's worth it, to destroy half of your beautiful home, I don't think any of us can live under these conditions any more, even if for only for one more week..."

Madeline sneered back, "I'm sure it's not as nice as your rich mansion is it Sophia? Living as a rich girl, your human life has softened you!"

"Watch your mouth, my life wasn't as simple as yours." growled Sophia.

"I'm sure it wasn't, I mean, I don't mean to say getting raped was good bu--" she couldn't even finish, because, she soon dove into the nearest tree trunk.

"Your right, my life was easy compared to how much I'm going to make you suff--" this time Sophia was cut off, Lillian had thrown her backwards, poor Sophia got to have the pleasure of the house cushion her landing, ouch.

"Sophia!" Derek growled, he positioned to launch himself at Lillian, he was interrupted by Alice, getting there first, "That!" Alice hit her square into the jaw, "Is for my sister! That!" she kicked her square in the chest, "Is for Jasper! And that!" she threw her into the tree, "Is just for fun!" she finished. Jasper tried to emit a wave of calmness, to cover the rivalry.

To make matters worse, Thea and Rosalie resumed their cat fight, Carlisle and Esme had broken up and were looking for Sophia in the rubble. Edward and Emmett went to pull Rosalie off of Thea and Amelia searched the forest for Lillian and Madeline. I could do nothing but stand there like and idiot. But in the middle of all the chaos a voice silenced us all...

"It seems that we have another war upon us gentlemen," three dark figures immerged from the edge of the woods; all were cloaked in darkness, mystery surrounding them. Everyone froze, as one let their hood fall back, it revealed a young brown haired, red-eyed boy. His lips moved quickly as he murmured something to his companions, so low that none of us could hear. Then they too let their hoods fall back. Both pale and with the same crimson red eyes. One was a girl and based on the features she had, she was of Asian origins, and the other was a male, with obvious Hispanic ancestry.

Carlisle emerged from the house, Esme followed, with Sophia. At the same time Amelia came out from the forest towing Lillian, with Madeline limping behind, who was seething with anger. However, when they saw the three unexpected guests they all fell to their knees.

"C-Christian," stuttered Amelia. The rest of us could only gap, surprised at her reaction, how could anyone get such a reaction from such a hard-headed woman?

"Amelia," he answered calmly, "It seems that you were still busy. We apologize; Aro only wished that we check up on you and your coven." I suddenly knew where they had come from. The Voultri.

"Whatever for?" Carlisle asked, even he could not hide his surprise that Amelia had such an important guest.

"It seems that you do not know that your hosts had caused some trouble last year..." snickered the Hispanic.

"Now, now," murmured the Asian, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Aro merely said to check up on them."

"That was the original plan, Amanda," Christian smiled, "But plans change, go ahead Diego, you can tell them..." I saw Thea and Lillian's eyes widen, Madeline seemed to shake a little, and Amelia stiffened.

"It seems that your hosts here have not told you that they continue to hunt humans," Diego began, I heard Esme gasp, but Carlisle nodded, motioning for them to go on, "They began a...business, in the south, about three years ago, where they kidnap humans, children most likely and use them as what we call 'refrigerators'." Edward was suddenly at my side and had pulled me closer to him.

"How is that possible if their eyes are golden?" Jasper finally spoke.

"You see, when you drink a human's blood, fresh, your eyes are red. When you drink from an animal, your eyes are bronze, a gold color. However, if you drink from, a blood that is already extracted from a human, like you take it out already, and then drink it, it becomes like an animals, please don't ask us how. We have not figured that part out yet. It would have been alright, just the same as eating from a human, maybe even better since they only have to take one or two. Humans have rapid cell production. The problem was that they began to sell the blood to make money; vampires intrigued with the idea came from all over the world. Therefore, when demand goes up, so must the supply, they began to kidnap too many mortals and that of course called some attention from the media. Naturally, we had to step in..."

"So, why did you let them live?" accused Alice.

"Well, they didn't actually kill anyone, just kidnapped them, besides they made a deal with Aro..." shrugged Christian.

Alice's eyes narrowed, "What deal?"

Before he could answer, I was suddenly yanked away by Edward, who threw me into the house; he crouched in front of me, growling. Alice had dodged Lillian's grab and had her in an arm lock. Emmett, realizing the signal tackled Diego and had pinned him on the grown. Rosalie snapped kicked Thea, and a sickening crunch sounded. Sophia barely had to move, as she again had Madeline fall to the ground, as the confused Amanda punched her; ah, the beauty of mind control. When they settled, they both froze.

The only one standing was Christian, despite his comrades being captured, he smiled, "Whoops, look like you caught on. Good job... But, not good enough."

There was suddenly a bright flash and he, Diego and Amanda, were gone; Emmett was suddenly holding nothing.

"YOU BASTARDS!! LEAVING US HERE!!!" cursed Amelia, it didn't matter because she and the others were suddenly surrounded by 10 angry vampires.-

Carlisle stood towering over them, "I believe you deserve us an explanation."

* * *

Thank you for waiting! Please review! 


	11. Answers

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns **most** of these characters.

But enjoy anyways.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I watched as four vampires trembled in fear. At first, Amelia had tried to act calm and uh, suave, but as Carlisle began to talk to her that calmness was overpowered by fear and anxiety. We were back in their living room, all of us positioned, standing, while we faced our hosts in the middle.

"I'll ask you again, what deal did you make with the Voulturi?" Carlisle asked. Emmett stood threateningly on the other side of them. They pressed their lips tightly together. Carlisle sighed, "I really didn't want to do this, Sophia?" Sophia stepped up and closed her eyes, Lillian began screaming, the other three watched in horror. When she finally let her go, Lillian whimpered, "I thought only Jane could do that..."

"Who's Jane?" asked Emmett with curiosity.

"One of the guards there, apparently, she had used her power on them..." Edward said in thought as he read her mind. Amelia turned to glare at Lillian.

This time it was Thea's turn to shriek in pain, "Stop! Please!" she screamed.

"Not until you tell what your deal was," Sophia smiled angelically.

Edward snapped his fingers, "The Voulturi made a deal with them to help capture us and bring us here, they were going to wait until the last day of this week though. They wanted to find Carlisle, to help them find something..."

Amelia, this time kicked Thea, "You idiot!"

Carlisle didn't respond, he only stared out of the window and whispered, "_Seraphim_..." There was suddenly an aura around him, one that I had not felt from Carlisle for a long time...

Fear.

* * *

Alice's POV

"Who?" all of us asked at once.

But Carlisledidn't say anything else, but orders "Tie them up, and lock them in a room, and get your things, we're leaving. Leave the Voulturi to come back and find them..."

We were all struck speechless from his abruptness, but did as we were told.

A couple minutes later we had left Maine and were running to Alaska, Tanya had agreed to let us stay for a bit.

"What do you think Carlisle is so afraid about?" Jasper whispered anxiously.

"I don't know mayb-- wait did you just say you felt fear from him?" Carlisle had never felt fear, maybe a little frustration or surprise but never-

"I can still hear from you two!" Carlisle called from the behind us.

"So are going to tell us or not?" Emmett yelled back.

Carlisle was silent from then on.

* * *

Bella's POV

We had arrived at Tanya's and I have never felt so much happiness in my life. Poor Jasper had to sit down with all the mixed feeling in the air. Kate had seen Edward and me holding hands and squealed with joy. Carlisle however, took Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen aside, his face filled with worry.

I was walking up when I heard them in the study; this time all their faces were of worry and angst.

"I cannot believe they found out..."

"What do we do?"

"How will we warn them? Nobody's seen them for years!"

"How can we be sure their still alive?"

"I don't know, but we have to find them somehow. The Voulturi knows, that I know... Possibly all of you as well..."

Suddenly they stopped and Tanya had appeared in front of me, her expression terrifying, she hissed, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Well how about you tell me what's going on! What do you think I would do, with all the secrecy!" I snapped back, then looked down on the floor with shame, just waiting to be hit for that remark. Instead Carlisle stepped up and said gently, "She's right Tanya, it's time we tell you, all of you.." he glanced behind me.

I turned to all the rest of the members in the household standing behind me.

"Come in all of you," sighed Carmen. We dispersed ourselves among the cramped room, our eyes filled with curiosity.

"Now," began Eleazar, "You all know that Amelia's family attacked Carlisle's when they were staying in Maine." We all nodded in agreement, Kate's eyes then narrowed, "Sluts," she whispered. Eleazar shot her a glance but continued, "The reason the Voulturi made a deal with them to capture Carlisle and his family, is because they thought that Carlisle knew the location of something the wanted to...exterminate."

"Which was?" Rosalie raised one eyebrow.

"Something called Seraphim. Do any of you know what that is?" Carmen asked. We all shook our heads, "It means Latin, for 'angel', a name. But what Seraphim is, is a group, a group of vampires. The group who apposes the Voulturi. Not by murdering humans, but... Stealing something from them." finished Carmen, "They worked as the Voulturi guard for years, living off of animal blood, the only reason why they were kept, was because of their skill. Masters of the greatest talents Aro had ever seen, he had let them join in a heartbeat. Aro had long ago tried to change their diet, but they did not give in. Carlisle was living in Volterra at the time as well."

"I had been living their for nine years and ten months, when they finally pulled me aside. Seeing as how our diets were the same, they considered me as an alli and explained their true motive for joining the Voulturi guard. They wanted to steal the Ion."

"What's an ion?" said a very confused Emmett.

"The Ion, is Voulturi's most prized possession, a stone, one that can absorb any power of another vampire and use it anytime," Tanya explained, "Absolute power to anyone who possesses it. The Voulturi had managed to unearth it in the Himalayas and then bring it to Italy. Seraphim wanted to prevent them from having the great power over the vampires and stole it."

"As you can see, there has been a major struggle to get it back, and Aro is getting rather desperate, soon they will go to extreme measures, ones that will put us all at risk." Esme glanced at Carlisle worriedly, he took he hand and squeezed it before continuing on, "I had last contact with them when they were in Greenland, but that was it, nothing else."

"Why would you have contact with them," asked Derek.

"Because... well, all four of us, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and I, allies with this group," there was no where in the room you couldn't look and see open-mouthed stares. "Yes, in our first 100 years of vampire stages, this group had founded us and asked us to join, one of the reasons why Carmen, Eleazar and I are vegan vampires know," Tanya clarified.

"So, their at hunt for us now!" cried Irina. The adults looked solemnly at each other and nodded.

"What do we do?" asked Jasper in a slightly strained voice.

"The world is so little, we can't run for long..." Carmen said sadly. There was a long silence until Alice stepped foward, "They're somewhere industrialized, and somewhere that speaks English, but not here." she said firmly.

"When did you find that out?" Emmett asked.

"I think I drifted around when _'Aro was struggling to get it back' _or something or other, I don't know but their definitly not in America,"

"Why not?"

"Their was some Tamil or Malay language in translation under each sign..."

Derek snapped his fingers, "Either Malaysia or Indonesia!"

"But it has to be one of the major cities, like Singapore or Jakarta.." murmured Jasper in thought.

"Has to be Singapore, they don't speak Tamil language in Jakarta," Derek scoffed.

Retorted Jasper "Not necessarily.. Some citizens do--"

"Boys! Now is not the time for your knowledge game!" snapped Esme, but when she realized what she had said her shoulders sagged, "I'm sorry, but it's a little tense." Carlisle kissed her forehead and started leading her upstairs, "We need to rest for now, but we'll probably head to Malaysia tomorrow."

I finally was able to move from my frozen state that I had been in and picked myself off of Edward's lap, he too had not said anything throughout this conversation. "Edward.. Sweetie it's over," I bent down to see if he was alright. I could tell he was in deep thought; his brow creased with worry. "Edward?" I asked again, this time he responded with a crooked smile and stood up.

"Shall we?"

"Go where?" I asked confused.

"Oh just around the woods, Alaska is beautiful this time of year.." his tone was light, but knowing him better, I could read the slight worry that hung in his eyes as he led me into the woods.

He had heard something that he refused to tell me... something dangerous...

* * *

Thanx for waiting.


	12. Searching

Okay for those of you wondering why this chapter is suddenly chapter twelve:

I made a mistake and put up the previous chapter, instead of this one, I 'm so sorry. This will explain how they found the shop and the other chapter called five is now renamed as "Seraphim".

Again I apologize.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Well here we are..." I sighed

We looked out of the streets of Singapore from the twenty-sixth room. Carlisle was in the other room looking at the phone book and searching for possible relations for the mysterious Seraphim, while Tanya and Carmen was looking online. Despite being in the suite you coudl feel the tension in the air, Alice had to get a wet towel to lay across his forehead.

Edward stood behind me and started to rub up and down my arms, after a while he spoke "I know, ALice is trying to find anything at all, but right now I have to go survey the streets for any thoughts, Sophia and Derek are coming, want to join?"

Anything to get out of this cramped room, "Sure."

A few minutes later we standing around the busy halls of the mall, unfamiliar scents and faces, gawking faces. Edward's face was full of deep concentration, sooner or later, Derek and Sophia had gone down another section of the mall. We patroled down endless halls, until he made an abrupt stop.

"Do you hear that?" he focused toward the end of the mall, blocking out the laughter, and carefree calls of the humans, you could hear a scream...of pain. We took off and headed toward where we heard the sound, as we got closer, the mix of scents faded into the air and one smell consumed the air-- blood. Anxiously, I glanced at Edward's face, he showed no emotion as the scent grew thicker. In a smaller hallway at the end, there lay a dead mortal and... a vampire.

The vamprie looked up at us and his eyes widened, he wheeled around and took off towards the end of the hall, we followed, but before he could reach the door, it opened. Sunlight filled the hall, our skins shined like diamonds.

We were exposed.

Third POV

"I found something," Carlisle bust out of the room, the phone book in his hand. Eleazar rushed to his side and glanced down where he had marked the page.

"How do you know?" was his answer.

"Didn't they use this last name before?"

"But there are three other entries with the same last names.."

"It wasn't hard to narrow it down," Carlisle shrugged, "One lives in Johor Baharu and the other owns a resurant, all the members of Seraphim burned even water.." he chuckled at the end.

"Well an antique shop does seem like Oliver's forte, shall we call Edward?"

"Already tried, their not answering they must be on a pursuit."

"Um, call the address, I'll tell Tanya to look this up, then hopefully Edward would have contacted us by then..."

"Right." The two went to inform they're families, each hoped that this would be it, it was their only lead.

* * *

Bella's POV

"We smelt the scent of blood..."

Sophia and Derek.

"About time," smirked Edward, trying to hide the relief that flooded from his eyes.

She shrugged as Derek went and grabbed the frozen enemy, "Who are you?" he said very slowly. The vampire pressed his lips tightly together, Sophia smiled and the vampire began to scream.

"Careful, just enough so the humans don't hear us," muttered Edward. She released him from the torture so Derek could ask again, "I believe I asked you your name." he said lightly.

"J-john," he gasped out, "John Silverman."

"Now we're getting somewhere, Bella go check the corpse," Edward said casually.

I walked back to the mouth of the hallway, no one had ventured this far to see the dead victim, I bent down and touched her neck feeling for a pulse...none, her heart had already stopped beating.

"Gone," I said softly, she had been a mere 14 or 15-year-old child.

We were later back in our hotel room with our hostage, it was rather obvious that he wasn't apart of Seraphim, but perhaps the underground sewers had had some information about our mysterious targets.

"I came here as a carpenter, poor, but still had tools," he began, "I worked the long hours here, the pay was pretty decent. I am originally from Europe, France specifically. My wife left after only three years of marrige, she had an affaire, I jumped off a bridge in response. But before anyone could find my body, I desperate vampire, one that hadn't fed in a long time, hauled my body out and drank from it. Something made it stop, I'm not sure what, but as a result I lived, well it you can call it living... I worked wiith what I had, my strength and eventually I decided to seek a job here, a developing city." he finished his eyes closed, but his body still tense.

"We have some questions, which I hope you do your best to answer, if you were to lie, well, lets just say, we'll know..." Carlisle said. John's expression still remained unchanged as he nodded, "Then may I leave?"

"Is there a vegetarian group around here?"

"Maybe, there was some rumor, but I hadn't been able to check it out, been to busy with work you see."

"Where?"

"Somewhere down town, they were supposed to be some kind of dealers, with furniture or antiques or something."

Carlisle exchanged glances with Eleazar and nodded, "Thank you, you may leave." John didn't need another word, he just bolted right out the door.

We watched as he left, "Anything Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He's telling the truth, or his truth," Edward replied.

"Then we think we know where it it."

* * *

My next chapter is coming out soon!! (hopefully)


	13. Seraphim

This one was fun to write. Enjoy.

* * *

Third POV

"May I help you?" an old man asked from behind the counter, Carlisle's face remained composed as he entered. As for the rest of the vampires, they could not hide their disappointment, they went all the way down town for this?

"No, my family and I are just looking," Carlisle kept a casual light tone in his voice.

"Wow, that's a large family you got here sir," the old man raised his spectacles to get a better look, "My I haven't seen such beautiful faces since...well never!"

"Thank you," Carlisle simply said, he nodded to the others. signaling them to come out of the doorway, they began to go down aisles looking for anything that could help them.

Bella looked down the last aisle, there were beautiful boxes that held fairies and elephants, all seeming to have a Chinese origin. There were jade vases, some with embedded stones in them, most with porcelain. One that captured her eyes was one of silver, with flower carvings that were etched into the hard metal.

"You like?" Bella jumped, she had not heard the man coming from around the counter.

"It's very beautiful," she whispered.

"All our things are from ancient China, from the Ming Dynasty.." he smiled and went back to the counter to read a Chinese newspaper. Edward came from behind Bella and wound his hand around her waist, "You okay?"

"Yeah, he just surprised me that's all," she smiled back.

Carlisle this time came down the aisle and looked at the vase, he picked it up and weighed it in his hand.

Edward stiffened, "Of course.." as he read Carlisle's thoughts.

"Derek," Carlisle called. Derek dropped the box he was looking and and walked over, he looked at the vase and nodded. Carlisle smiled and brought the silver vase over to the Chinese man.

"Yes? You like? I ring for you."

Carlisle smiled, "Hmm, did you say all your things were made in China during the Ming Dynasty?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Ha, that's almost insulting, surely you don't think my family is that stupid. I thought you knew us better than that...Oliver." The old man gaped at Carlisle for a second then smiled, in a second he was suddenly gone and a young, brown-haired vampire stood in his place.

"How'd you know it was me?" he smiled.

"Derek?" Carlisle motioned.

"Oliver, and idiot would know that there was indeed silver in the Ming Dynasty, but they never used it for vases, only porcelain, they only used silver for things like money and to buy salt and stuff.." Derek smirked.

"Well I had to keep it simple for your puny little mind.." Oliver started.

"Do not underestimate my new family members Oliver," Carlisle grinned, as they embraced like brothers, and during that time the atmosphere seemed to lightened around us. One by one, Carlisle introduced them.

Soon they were following Oliver, in their rental cars, outside the city limits and were heading to a dense part in the woods. After reaching a small clearing, they saw a two story house, small, yet still had a homey feeling. As they got out of their cars the front door opened.

"Carlisle!" squealed a blond vampire, she ran to him and squeezed him hello, "Tanya! Carmen! Eleazar!" She was full of hyperness and was wearing quite fashionable clothes, Alice was already looking at her future shopping buddy.

"Hello, Carlisle," a soft voice came from the porch, there was a brunette this time, shy and petite, "Nice to see you all."

"Carlisle! Hey!" this time, a blond male emerged, he had a monkey wrench and was wearing work clothes, "Eleazar! Just in time! I needed help on my motorcycle."

"Where's SOnya?" Tanya asked excitedly.

"Here I am!" from behind them was female vampire, she was carrying a few bundles and was grinning ear to ear, "Long time no see! I see you've got some new family members!"

"Speaking of which, you'll be happy to meet them? May we have permission to enter your home?" Carlisle asked in a polite manner.

"Carlisle, you've always been to curtious, come in you're like family to us!" boomed the other male.

The others followed behind, if this was Seraphim, it wasn't what they were expecting.

Carlisle made the introductions, "This is my wife Esme."

Esme smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"And Edward my first son," Edward nodded, "His girlfriend, Bella." Bella smiled shyly. "Rosalie and her mate, Emmett," Emmett bust out a grin and Rosalie smiled tentatively. "Jasper and Alice, together of course," followed Edward's example and nodded, "Hello." while Alice jumped about and kissed everyone on the cheek, "Hi!"

"Sophia and Derek," Sophia smiled her sweetest smile and Derek simply said, "Sup?"

"Oh and this is our new members, Irina and Kate," Tanya piped in.

"It's great to meet you all," Oliver responded warmly, "This is my family." He motioned to the female blond first, "Evelyn." Then to the other male, "Warren."

"And this is Lavinia," he introduced the shy one, "And this is Sonya." he finished with the last one that had appeared behind us.

"Where are the others?" Carlisle's eyebrows raised.

"They're... undercover," Oliver said reluctantly, "We've seem to have lost it and believe that the Voulturi has it."

"You what!?" Tanya screamed.

Oliver took an involuntary step back, "Yes, I'm sorry when we were in Canada, we lost the Ion."

Carlisle shook his head, all the casualness gone, "How?"

"We don't know. Over there, Warren was carrying it and he... lost control." now all eyes were one Warren who was looking down at the floor in shame, "I didn't mean too," was all he answered.

"Wait, wait, you lost control and attacked a human?" Carmen breathed in disbelief.

"Yeah, but before I could finish her off, I knocked out, you know my condition."

"Condition?" Jasper raised his eyebrows.

Warren finally looked up, "Yeah... If I drink from a human, my body short of shuts down... I can also stop any other vampire too by putting them to sleep."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean to tell me, the Voulturi are chasing us, and we don't have any... ion? now what?" Emmett growled, "We spent all this time too." he finished with a huff.

Evelyn stiffened, "The Voulturi are finally hunting us?" she whispered.

"Yes," Eleazar said gravely, "You were foolish to believe that they would simply forget."

"They have one named Demetri," Edward finally spoke, "I heard Christian thinking about him, _'Oh well, Demetri will find them'_he thought before they disppeared, he must have some tracking power."

"Indeed, we only have a limited amount of time then, to find the ion," Derek murmured.

* * *

Warren's POV

Shame.

That's what I felt after I told my story, how I lost the Ion, how I lost all hope. Every face looked at me in the room that day, some filled with confusion some with disappointment.

There was one that looked familiar, one that I knew that I hadn't seen before. She was sitting next to the bronze haired mind-reader. She seemed so familiar, yet like a stranger. Suddenly she turned to look at me, Bella, her eyes widened and then her forehead creased, as if trying to remember a painful memory. ONe that had been kept hidden for a while. The connection was broken when the bronze haired next to her snapped his head to look at me.

I dropped my gaze back to the floor.

And yet...

I couldn't get that face out of my head, one that will be forever stuck there until I found out how she related to me, I had to find out fast, before Edward, her boyfriend, got the wrong idea.

And would make his move.

* * *

**Pictures of the new characters are on my profile... if you have any suggestions for characters or pictures of good looking ppl that have potential to be vampires.. PLEASE TELL ME!! I'm desperate.**


	14. Suspicion

It's short I know, more later.

Bella's POV

We stayed with Oliver and his family for the remainder of our time, Carlisle, Eleazar, Tanya and Oliver shut themselves in Oliver's study planning out what to do, how to find the Ion and avoid the Voultri's attack, that could come any day now.

In the mean time, Alice and Evelyn went out shopping, Lavinia showed Sophia went out to tour the country, and Sonya and I hung out. Edward, Jasper, Derek, and Emmett, were shown around by Warren. The weird thing about Warren was during the first weeks of being here, I caught him looking at me from time to time. When I would catch his eye, he would turn away.

Weird.

You'd think that that would worry Edward.

But honestly, Edward had been acting a little strange, as if he has been a little distant from me. And not just him...Sophia and Alice too. It seems that every time I see them, one of them is hanging out with Sonya. When not with Sonya, out on a hunting trip. Apparently they've been taking a lot of those as well, two per month.

* * *

"Hey Bells," he called from under his truck.

I smiled, my only friend in this madness and confusion, "How'dya guess it was me?" I teased.

"Anyone can here you coming from a mile away, almost tripping over the oil canister," he chuckled.

"Yeah whatever," I sighed as I plopped down next to him, well his legs anyway.

"Could you hand me the monkey wrench?"

"Sure." I said as I reached into the tool box.

"How's life?" he asked casually.

"Stressful, everyone is busy, well except you. Lazy bum!" I nudged him playfully.

"Your welcome. Glad to be of service."

"Yeah, it's good to have a new friend... Warren."

Warren.

I've felt like I've seen him before. But I don't know where, maybe--

"Bella," a quite voice spoke from behind me, it was far to barsatone to be Edward. I turned to see Jasper, "Hi Jasper, where's Alice?"

He shrugged, "Out with Evelyn." This was the third time this week!

"Oh."

"Anyway, I need to talk to you about something." he said suddenly looking very serious.

"About what?"

"Warren, I need you to be careful around him."

"I've been picking up some weird vibes around him... he's half confused and half ashamed, and it seems to be only around you..." he said looking very tense, "Your my sister, well like a sister to me and I just want you to be careful. I feel like he's going to snap and attack you or something."

I smiled, "Thanks Jasper, I'll make sure.. I guess." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

He chuckled, "You seem so confused too."

"It's.. I.. no...never mind.."

"Is it about the others or Warren?"

"Both." I sighed, apparently someone else noticed as well, I wonder who else.

I startled when Jasper unexpectedly ruffled my hair, "It's okay, it's just a tense time, they'll come around.."

"Thanks... I guess."

He walked away, chuckling.

I decided to hunt that day, I didn't want to go far, but I bumped into Sonya.

"Oh, Hello Bella," she giggled softly.

"Good evening." I replied politely.

"I smell a herd of deer ahead, ready?"

"Sure," I said softly.

We glided slowly ahead, they were a mile away, I decided to make, um, small talk, or attempt of it anyway.

"So, Sonya, how's it going?"

She glanced at me, "Good why?"

"I don't, things have been rather intense, with the 'Ion' and all.."

"Well," she pursed her lips, "I wouldn't call it intense, rather, confusing."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

"Best not to worry about it though." she stalked ahead, "Edward and the others are planning ahead."

Noticed she said Edward's name is first? Right, me too.

"Edward? Are you guys doing something together?" I squeaked.

"Well, yeah, kind of, it's a secret!..." she then pounced, locking her prey on fawn. I only stood there and stared her in horror for a second and turned, running into the forest--

Away from her, from Seraphim, my family...

And away from him.

* * *

Finally I could get this out!! I am so sorry, I've been too busy trying to get my new website up and running, please check it out. the link is on my profile.


	15. Visitors

This one is kind of short,

Forgive me.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Hey Alice, have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"I can't find here, Sonya thought she saw her with Warren but he said that she had left soon after that."

"Huh? but I thought I saw her--" her eyes glazed over, I sighed, what a time for a new vision to come in. Alice snapped back out of it and glared at me.

"What?"

"How much time have you been spending with Sonya?" she said acidly. _Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT!! _she threw at me.

"Um, we went to down town to grab _it_ and-- Why?"

"And, uh how much time has Bella been spending with Warren?"

"I don't know why?" I had seen them a few times in the garage fixing various cars and motorcycles, but other than that...

"Dammit Edward! Jazz! Soph! Derek! Em! Rose!" Within a second they were in the living room with us.

"Bella's gone." Alice breathed out.

Right after she finished that sentence, Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen and Tanya at that time burst through the front door, their faces incomprehensible, "We found the Ion." they all said at once. We stiffened, now?

"Aw hell," Emmett said.

Which was more than I could say.

* * *

Warren's POV

It was like a witch hunt or vampire hunt or whatever.

We all searched frantically for Bella who had mysteriously disappeared. Alice was constantly trying to find anything through her visions, Edward was digging into every person's mind to find if they had seen an unnaturally beautiful girl. Both were unsuccessful-- Alice kept being pushed out of her visions. And all Edward's readings told us that every one that we were unnaturally beautiful.

Thanks people, we didn't know that.

I grit my teeth as I scanned the coast, Where could she have gone? There's no way--

Then I caught it, the scent-- looks like we got some visitors from Italy.

Oh crap.

* * *

Emmett's POV

We met them at the center of the field, I was twitching with excitement, the others... not so much.

If I could just get my hands on that Felix guy!!

Uh, I mean vampire.

I nudge the person next to me, regretfully it was Edward, he glared at me, "You shouldn't be so excited!" he hissed.

I was taken back, "Aw let em' come. It's been a while since I have fought." I protested.

Rosalie this time hissed, "They could kill us all."

"Eh, the Voultri wouldn't do it so quickly," though my voice started to be filled with doubt, maybe they would kill us.

"I don't know," Alice whispered, "They keep changing plans! They may fight or they may look for 'it'"

"Forget about them, look for Bella." Edward grit his teeth.

I sighed, damn, where is she, we had sent Seraphim after her but so far they did not seem to be successful, they could not afford to see the Voultri, for fear of being killed on the spot. Carlisle was trying to avoid violence. The tense aura was in the air, it was obvious that we'd rather be anywhere rather than here, preferably looking for Bella. But Aro had requested we'd meet them after they got off their plane. Carlisle fearing a conflict could not say no.

"Dammit Carlisle, they should be here by now," Edward muttered. Poor Edward he was anxious to hear news about Bella.

"Peace Edward, do not lose any chance of finding Bella. If we can avoid a fight we may be able to find her." Carlisle murmured back, Edward was instantly relaxed, I'm guessing it something to do with Jasper.

--

They emerged from the darkness of the trees, gliding with ease in our direction and stopped forty yards away from us, "Carlisle my friend!" Aro breathed. Behind him were Caius and Marcus, with fifteen Voultri guards, including the three that we had met at Amelia's.

What were their names again? Oh yeah, Christian, Diego and Amanda.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, Caius," Carlisle responded politely, "What brings you here to Malaysia?"

"We are in search of something my dear friend, something I believe you know the location is." Aro said still keeping his tone light and friendly.

"Aro, can you make such an assumption without testing to see if it is true?" Carlisle lied casually.

"Oh, I know I can-- Jane?" but before little Jane could stepped forward, Sophia stepped in front of Carlisle, her eyes blazed with fury, Jane scowled and then they began ultimate battle... in their minds. Derek, invisible, leaped out as Alec approached the attack line. Taking that as a signal I ran for Felix, Rose next to me took down Renata. Jasper ran for Diego as Edward, blood-thirsty attacked Demetri. Alice ran began combat against Christian.

Kate, Tanya, Carlisle, Eleazar, Irina, Esme and Carmen began attacking other guards, including Jane.

The battle that no vampire or werewolves had hoped to play.

The battle of suicide and desperation.

The battle to the death;

It had finally begun,

* * *

The next one will be longer because I'll be writing a battle so keep your fingers crossed that I can get it out quickly!!

Thanx

creativemind111


End file.
